leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lusamine/Games/Quotes/SM
Aether Paradise ;2F :"My sweet Pokémon... I promise I'll keep you safe... I'll protect you with my love..." :"Ah..." :"You must be and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise. The Aether Foundation's own private island." :"I am the president of the foundation. But please, just call me Lusamine. I'm so glad that we got to meet." :"I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon... But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit." :"And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokémon and shower them with love." :"Even Pokémon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love." :"Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!" :"Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit." :"Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust me—children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them." :"Did you come... from another world?" :"You poor creature..." :"So, it's true... I still need that Pokémon. I need to get it back." :"That creature we just saw was undoubtedly an Ultra Beast... An unknown being from another dimension that suddenly appears from the Ultra Wormhole... It looked like it was suffering... Like it pained it to be in this strange place... I can't bear to see that happen! I will save it. And I will love it!" :"Thank you...both of you... Thank you so much!" :"Wicke. These two are still in the middle of their island challenge, aren't they? Please deliver them to their next island." :"I will go to check that none of our poor resident Pokémon came to any harm. And I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs." :"And of course... I will have to start preparing the foundation for our newest and perhaps greatest duty yet: the protection of the Ultra Beasts!" ;Lusamine's room :"Ah, . It's been a while since we last saw you..." :"Hmm. So you know one another?" :"A gifted young like ... And he/she bothers with someone like you?" :"How disappointing." :"My... You do say such incomprehensible things." :"Calling me mother? I don't have any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love!" :"So tell me how you'll save that Pokémon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a Trainer. The only thing that you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's research material!" :"You're not beautiful enough for my world... but fine. Since you're here anyway, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then...you can leave." :"You're right... it probably will die. Because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not!" :"Maybe if you really had been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you... Too bad." ;Trophy Room :"Hurry. This way." :"What do you think? It's my private collection. My precious babies... They will all be preserved for eternity here." :"But my poor beast... What confusion, what rage must it feel, arriving in this strange world? It would not be right to confine its feelings in such a small case as these ones... It will need to express itself. I think I will let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it will!" :"Ah. Sweet Hau. So you came, too?" :"Hmph. And Gladion. Must you be so untidy?" :"The daughter who stole my from me and the son who took my ! All I ever did was give you two all the love I had, and all you did was betray me! You have no right to ask for my attention now!" :"Perhaps once we were... Sweet Hau. But those wretches beside you left me." :"But it doesn't matter now. None of that matters now!" :"I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I?" :"But now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here... If I use its entire body, how many Ultra Wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then?" :"Watch... I will open the Ultra Wormhole for you... Come to me, my sweet beast!" :"You see! All over Alola!" :"Ugh... Must you be so noisy, even inside there? What an annoying Pokémon. The only thing I need from you is your power!" :"But I will admit... it looks like that power has served me well." :"There should be plenty of beautiful beasts appearing all around Alola as we speak!" :"Look! On and ... Even on Melemele Island!" :"Ho ho ho ho!" :"Hee hee! My sweet beast." :"You're right..." :"Guzma. Quiet those children for me. I don't want to hear from them again." :"What a disappointment... To think that you are all so small-minded..." :"You're going to startle my sweet beast! ... it looks like I'll need to silence you first." * Upon being defeated :"How...how can you be so awful!" * After being defeated :"Hmph..." :"All that I want is my precious beast! I don't care about any of the rest of you!" :"No! The Ultra Wormhole is disappearing..." :"Guzma. With me." :"We will catch the beast using the Beast Ball that we've developed here." ;Ultra Space :"Look at it... The world of my Ultra Beasts... A world where the only thing that exists is the love between and myself. So beautiful... So delicious... This is the real paradise!" :"And yet you! Why must you continue to pester me?! I am sick of you. Sick through and through! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me?" :"Just leave. I don't need you here... I don't need you any longer!" :"Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to! You want me to go back to that world? That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!" :"What...? And why shouldn't I!" :"I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love! And I will live here!" :"I don't care if you are my child or not!" :"I don't care if you were loyal to me or not!" :"I don't care if you're the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not!" :"If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don't NEED you!" :"That's right! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!" :"Terrible? Me? How am I different from any Pokémon Trainer, like your little "friend" there? What do you do with a Pokémon you can't use? You remove it from your party, as you please." :"Enough with this useless talk, Lillie! I will never forgive you for stealing Cosmog from me. Never!" :"Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said, without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me!" :"But you changed. You've become ugly. Ever since you met this boy/girl ... and learned to defy your own mother! ! You hateful little Trainer! How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me? It is not to be borne! And with Nihilego's power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!" * Upon being defeated :"Aaauuuggghhhhhhhhh!!!" * After being defeated :"Lillie..." :"... ... ..." :"Heh..." :"When did you...start becoming beautiful?"